Colonel Hathi
|- |Source |} Colonel Hathi the Indian elephant is a supporting character from The Jungle Book. He was voiced by J. Pat O'Malley in the original film, Stephen Furst andRob Paulsen in Jungle Cubs, and currently by Jim Cummings. Personality Colonel Hathi is shown to be the leader of a herd of Indian elephants, and he runs the herd similarly to a military squadron. Every day from dawn, Hathi has his unwilling herd march all over the jungle. However, his strict orders and constant marching sometimes cause members to consider a "transfer to another herd". Hathi also has a mate called Winifred (voiced by Verna Felton) and a calf calledHathi, Jr. (voiced by Clint Howard), with both appearing to be part of the army. Hathi is portrayed as a pompous, buffoonish, stereotypical British soldier. Hathi can be petty at times, criticizing one elephant for having dust in his trunk and another for smiling too widely. He also refuses to help search for Mowgli as it would interfere with his marching. He believes himself to have an excellent memory, despite his frequent forgetfulness. Later on he is destructive, crushing trees the second time he and the Jungle Patrol sing their song again. However despite his strict orders he seems quite charismatic and gets command of the Jungle Patrol At some point in the past, Hathi was a tame elephant, as he recalls fighting in the Maharajah's 5th Pachyderm Brigade. At some point, he was released back into the wild where overtime, he has built up a contempt for mankind. Appearances The Jungle Book Hathi first appears when he and his troops marching wake up Mowgli and Bagheera. Mowgli marches with them for a while until Hathi conducts an inspect ion. He is surprised when he discovers Mowgli is a mancub due to his resentment towards humans. Bagheera calms Hathi down by assuring him that he is bringing Mowgli to the Man Village. Hathi reappears when his marching disturbs Shere Khan's hunting. Bagheera goes to Hathi and asks his help in looking for Mowgli. Hathi at first refuses, but changes his mind when Junior begs him to look for Mowgli. Hathi organizes the herd into a search party which then marches into the deep jungle, knocking over every tree in their path. Hathi doesn't appear again, but it's very likely at some point, Bagheera told them Mowgli was safe in the Man Village and that they could stop looking. Fantasia 2000 An elephant believed to be Colonel Hathi (the elephant bares a striking resemblance to the colonel) during the "Pomp and Circumstance" segment of the film. The Jungle Book 2 Hathi and his troop appear when Bagheera calls for "Plan B" to stop Baloo from going to the Man Village. They corner him on a log where he jumps into the water. The other elephants search for Baloo. During this, Hathi walks onto the log and it breaks under his weight. A few moments later, Baloo escapes. Later, Hathi and the other elephants are seen stampeding into a cave with Bagheera saying, "Oh, no, not again!" As the elephants crash, Hathi tells Bagheera that man was in the jungle. After Bagheera finds out what he's looking for, Hathi doesn't appear for the rest of the movie. Jungle Cubs Hathi appeared as a young elephant in the spin-off series, Jungle Cubs. He is shown to be friendly with the other cubs Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Shere Khan andPrince Louie. He usually attempts to keep order, but is known to stammer when stressed. Early in the show, he meets his future mate, Winifred, and later develops a crush on her. He also has a habit of mixing up his words throughout the show. In Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild DVD, Hathi, as an adult, was in the field whenMowgli, Baloo and Bagheera were traveling to the Man Village. House of Mouse Hathi was seen during the opening theme of the show when Timon and Pumbaa run by Daisy's clerk desk. Video games The Jungle Book Groove Party Hathi appears playing a similar role as he did in the film. Here, Junior wishes to have Mowgli join the Jungle Patrol ranks. To test, Hathi challenges Mowlgi to a dance-off. Kinect Disneyland Adventures In Kinect Disneylnd Adventures, Colonel Hathi is briefly mentioned by Mowgli. : Mowgli: "There's a parade? I gotta tell Colonel Hathi." Disney Parks Surprisingly, Colonel Hathi did make appearances in the parks in the past. He was a meetable character and was seen in some parades. Hathi has since retired and only comes out on special occassions. Hathi's namesake is used for Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost at Disneyland Paris. Colonel Hathi also has a spell card known as "Colonel Hathi's Righteous Stomp" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade, Hathi is seen walking in front of the The Jungle Book/''The Lion King'' float. In the former Animal Kingdom show Journey into the Jungle Book, Hathi and his troops appeared playing the exact role as the film. Category:India Animals Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Animated